


princess

by miacantwrite



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends AU, F/M, I LOVE THEMMHGGGHG, give this ship more love or I will come into your house and liquify your bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miacantwrite/pseuds/miacantwrite
Summary: “Y’know, Kaede, you kind of look like a princess.”Childhood Friends AU.





	princess

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys friendly reminder that saiouma is toxic, unhealthy and can be triggering to abuse victims ☺️✨
> 
> anyway I love these BABEYS irumatsu oneshot coming soon ohoho~

It’s the first day of preschool and Shuichi’s been sitting in a sandpit doing nothing for half an hour.

It’s pretty boring, especially for a three-year-old, but, well, what else is he meant to do? He’s too nervous to try and make friends with the other kids, so instead he silently watches them play.

Tenko seems to have claimed Himiko as her own, and she’d yell at any boy who tried to go near her. Even if Himiko was quite tiny, it was quite an odd way to protect her. Strangely, she didn’t seem to mind.

Gonta was digging in the dirt for bugs and excitedly showing them to Ryoma, who was holding them and looking at them with fascination. Miu looked disgusted with them and walked away to play with Angie and Maki.

Angie was enthusiastically telling tales about some guy called Atua as they sat on the swings. Maki couldn’t look any less interested.

Rantaro and Kaito were having a contest of who could jump higher on the trampoline, while Korekiyo told Tsumugi, Kiibo and Kokichi various ghost stories. Shuichi didn’t know what would happen if Kirumi wasn’t there to comfort them.

Shuichi looks down at his feet and begins to feel tears in his eyes. Just as he’s about to cry, someone taps his shoulder. He turns around.

It’s a girl. She’s shorter than him and has blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders. She smiles at him. “You wanna build a castle with me?”

-

They talk for hours and hours. He finds out her name is Kaede, and she wants to be a musician when she grows up. 

Shuichi thinks she’s really cool. She has pretty pink eyes, and a beautiful purple dress, and hair clips in the shape of music notes. “Y’know, Kaede, you kind of look like a princess.”

She blushes and turns to him. “I do?”

Shuichi nods. He notices that her hair shimmers in the sunlight. It makes her look even more pretty.

She grins widely. “Then you can be my prince!” She giggles. “We’ll get married, and live in a big pretty castle, just like this one.” She points to their sandcastle, with flags made of sticks and leaves and decorated with seashells and toys.

“Where will we get married?” He asks.

She thinks for a second, before happily replying, “At Disneyland! I’ll wear a purple princess dress with my hair clips, and you can wear a fancy suit and your cool hat.”

Shuichi finds himself smiling. “We can get Angie to make decorations. And Tsumugi can do your makeup.”

“Yes!” Kaede laughs. “And Himiko can do a magic show. Everybody will be invited and it’ll be the best day ever!”

It was perfect.

-

“Kaede, will you marry me?”

Shuichi’s in 1st grade, kneeling down in front of her in the playground. Nearly the entire class is gathered around them.

Miu gasps. “They’re gonna make babies!”

“Don’t do it, Kaede!” Tenko yells passionately. “Boys are dumb, lazy pigs!”

“Nyeh...I knew this would happen. It must be my magic in work.” Himiko nods to herself.

Ryoma turns to her. “If your magic is actually real, why do you never use it?”

“M-My magic isn’t a toy, y’know! It’s an important tool! I can’t just use it whenever I want!”

Kaede thinks for a second, and then nods. “Okay.”

Nearly everyone cheers (Tenko pouts, while Maki doesn’t seem to have any reaction).

Tsumugi grabs her by the hand and begins leading her off somewhere. “My mom bought me a cool new makeup kit. I’m gonna make you look extra pretty. Now, do you want pink or blue eyeshadow?”

Kirumi smiles. “Since Kaede’s mom isn’t here, I’ll walk her down the aisle.”

Angie’s already beginning to make a colorful poster advertising the wedding.

Shuichi grins. It may not be at Disneyland, and they may not be able to buy a castle yet, but this wedding is going to be the best day of his life.

-

Kaede looks stunning.

Her hair is tied back into a ponytail, with her signature hair clips. As Kirumi walks her down, Shuichi notices she has blue eyeshadow and pink lipstick on. It’s applied slightly messily, but she looks pretty nonetheless.

“Do you, Shuichi, take Kaede to be your wife?” Angie asks, standing between the two of them.

“Yeah.” Shuichi says happily.

“And do you, Kaede, take Shuichi to be your husband?” 

“I do.” Kaede replies.

Angie claps her hands together. “You are now husband and wife! Atua blesses your marriage.”

Everybody claps as Kaede kisses Shuichi’s cheek.

He blushes as his hand brushes against the lipstick on his face. He decides he’s not going to wash it off.

-

Shuichi’s in fifth grade, and he’s sitting on Kaede’s bed, watching her play piano. She’s incredible. No wonder she wins so many competitions. Shuichi claps as she finishes the piece. “How do you play so well?”

“Practice. Hours and hours of boring practice.” Kaede replies. “Speaking of boring, I have no idea what to do now.”

Shuichi nods in agreement. He looks around her room, looking through her bookshelf to see if there’s anything to do.

He notices a piece of paper sticking out of the shelf. He gently pulls it out and recognises the handwriting.

“Oh my god.” He laughs. “You still kept Angie’s poster from first grade?”

“Yeah,” Kaede takes it from him and looks at it, smiling. “it reminds me of the fact that we’ve been friends for so long. It makes me happy.”

Shuichi turns to her. “Well, I’ve got to go home now, but I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”

She looks up at him. Shuichi’s not sure why, but he leans forward and plants a kiss on her hand.

Her face reddens. Before she can say anything, Shuichi leaves.

-

Kaede’s in seventh grade, and she’s having a sleepover with Tenko, Himiko, Miu and Tsumugi. They’re playing truth or dare, and all Kaede could do was hope and pray that Miu didn’t ask her to do anything sexual.

Himiko chooses Kaede. She picks truth.

“Hmmm...What’s your earliest memory?” Himiko asks.

“Seriously? Another boring one?” Miu asks. “Can someone just pick me already?”

“My earliest memory?” Kaede repeats. “Hmm. The first day of preschool. I wore my favourite purple dress, and Shuichi told me I looked like a princess.”

Tsumugi and Himiko both go “Awwww!” as Tenko pouts grumpily.

“I bet he’d like you more without the dress.” Miu murmurs. Tsumugi punches her lightly.

“You’d better be careful, Kaede.” Tenko grumbles. “As far as I can tell, boys only think with their—“

“You should totally ask him out!” Tsumugi suggests. “You two would be the cutest!”

Kaede twirls her hair around her finger. “I don’t think he likes me like that...”

Miu scoffs. “Girl, have you seen the way he looks at you? He totally wants some of that flat chest of yours—“ Tsumugi punches her again.

Kaede fiddles with her hands nervously. Maybe this year she would ask Shuichi out.

-

“I have a present for you.” Shuichi mutters nervously, handing her a box wrapped in blue paper.

They’re in tenth grade, standing outside the school gates.

Kaede looks at him in confusion. “But it isn’t my birthday.”

“Yeah, but...” Shuichi’s voice trails off.

She rips open the paper and opens the box. Her eyes widen when she sees what’s inside.

The most pretty purple dress she’s ever seen. It shines in the sun, the sequins on the skirt resembling stars.

“Kaede.” Shuichi’s voice is slightly shaky. “Will you go to the school formal with me?”

Kaede wraps an arm around his shoulders and kisses him softly. Her lips are soft and taste like strawberry lip gloss, and Shuichi tenses up at her touch.

She moves back, grinning and laughing. “Yes, you dummy!”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if u liked this my tiny rat self needs validation please I’m begging y


End file.
